Two Hearts
by jessiesprinklesheep
Summary: Sei's in really deep  this time, and thanks to an argument with okita, no one to help her either.  How deep is their relationship, and just how far will he go for her after all that had happened between them?


**Well, this is my first fanfic! I got pissed that no one had done a Kaze Hikaru fanfic yet and decided to write one. This is the product! It might have a lot of errors, and it probably wont get beta'd. I would appreciate it if you review. I would like to be able to take the feedback to help make it better! **

**Ps. THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO TAEKO WATANABE! I just wish I owned it. **

**Chapter One: Taken**

Walking alone down the dirt path, Sei wiped away a stray tear that had managed to slip away. Despite having had this happen multiple times in the past, the pain was still just as fresh as the first time he had told her. "You're a girl, act like one!" her face stung where he had struck her. "You should get yourself out of here! Find a husband, get married, have kids. Live the life a normal girl your age would!" His words had stung more that the hit had.

She had run. Wandering the streets blindly, she had had enough of his stupidity!

He just wouldn't understand. She had decided long ago that she would stay, if only just to protect him. She had grown to love him. She could not settle to be his wife! To stay behind and worry, to pray for his safe return, it was too hard! Too painful! The only way to truly feel at peace was to be next to him, aid him in any way possible, and to protect him with her life if necessary. She had decided to give up the sheltered life to become Kamiya Seisaburo. A bushi!

Deciding to sit down for a little bit, she went over to the nearby cherry blossom tree and sat down under its sprawling mazes of branches. Surveying her surroundings she realised that, to add to her disappointment, she did not have the slightest clue as to where she was.

Leaning back against the tree trunk and taking a deep breath, Sei decided to wait under the tree until she felt calmer before she went to find the Shinsengumi headquarters, her home.

"Hey Gin," mused Jiro, "We need to catch ourselves a wolf tonight, right?" Jiro was the youngest of three brothers, (Gin, Kenji and he himself in that order) all who worked for the Choshu clan.

"That wont be easy! They stay in groups at all times! Our only chance is to separate one from a group while they are on patrol!" Gin snapped at his youngest brother.

At this time they were walking outside of the Shinsengumi headquarters, planning their attack. Then a boy came running out of the front gate. A very beautiful boy, with tears running down his face. He started down the road at full speed as his audience only stood in silence.

"That was a… a WOLF! After him!" Gin yelled to his brothers.

"But how do you know?" Kenji asked, still slightly confused. "Are you sure that was even a guy?"

"He is the one that master Katsura said was like a rose! A bloodstained beauty, covered in thorns! " Gin was now running down the street behind the oblivious boy. "He had said the boys name was Kamiya Seisaburo. A real wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Ooooooh, OK!" Jiro had sped up to listen to his brothers argue.

Before long, the Kamiya boy had stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree and sat down. After looking around for a minute, he leaned back with a sigh as a defeated look came over his face.

"We'll attack from behind, surprise him!" Hissed Gin from the shadows of a building.

Her eyes were closed and her head was resting against the tree trunk when they struck decided to strike. Stepping closer to the resting figure, a twig snapped underfoot. Her eyes flew open and she leapt up and drew her sword.

"Who are you?" called Kamiya. She looked around to the other side of the tree and saw the three figures, all with their weapons drawn.

"Prepare yourself!" The one in the middle lunged with a strait cut.

She blocked and skipped to the side launching an attack of her own. Her katana sliced through the air aimed at the mans neck. He backpedalled to avoid the strike. The tip of the blade skimmed through the flesh on the mans flesh, hot blood splashed up onto their faces. He returned with a diagonal cut aimed at her neck she threw up another high block. But pain seared across her chest and stomach. One of the other men had come up behind her and slashed at her as she was turning. It had cut deeply and she was loosing blood quickly.

Growing desperate at her waning strength she took a wild shot and lunged out at the third attacker. He wasn't expecting it, and he lost a few fingers. He fell to the ground in pain, unable to hold his sword, or to stop the bleeding.

Then the second one came up behind her. He grabbed her around the neck and restrained her. Then the first one came and bound her arms and legs. Still struggling to free herself, she writhed on the hard packed earth. In her attempts to free herself she kicked her katana farther away from her position. Then the third of the attackers came and hit her over the head with a rock. The blow left the young warrior unconscious.

Some where near by a police whistle started to blow. The noise from the fight must have alerted them.

"Shit, we have to go, now!" Gin hurriedly picked up the unconscious boy and ran, his brothers following.

She's been gone for too long, thought Okita Soji. I know I was harsh on her, but she has always come back by now!

His worry only intensified as he waited for her return. But when she didn't return, he decided to go and look for her. Walking down the road, he was getting nervous. She wouldn't have deserted, would she? No, she must have gotten lost!

Just then a scream rang out through the streets.

Running to the source of the scream, he found a woman staring at the scene in front of her in horror. He ignored her. He was more interested in the katana that lay a few feet from the majority of the bloodshed. It was Kamiya's. The ground in the surrounding areas was covered in blood but there were no bodies to be seen. Two fingers were lying off to one side.

That's when it had hit him as to what had happened. They had attacked her. Then they took her with them. He had to find her.

He whorled around and headed off down the street with Sei's katana in hand at a sprint.

**So, How was it? Did it suck too badly? Again, I ask you to review please!**

**Thank you for suffering through that drabble I wrote. And I hope to get more chapters out soon.**


End file.
